Yule Be Mine
by Ysidro
Summary: Snape goes stag to the Yule Ball, but Dumbledore has other ideas. Snape and Carmilla fluff as usual.


Yule Be Mine

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.

A/N: For the fans of SnapeMilla stories. I have no clue if Snape can dance, so now he can. Also, the word "Thantos" is Latin for "Death."

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, so here's a one-shot to keep us occupied :D

Thanks to all of the Snape and Carmilla fans.

****************

It was the Yule Ball.

The ceiling of the Great Hall cast the illusion of a soft snow-fall over the decorated room. Evergreens taller than Hagrid stood in the corners, candles flickering and causing the icicles on the branches to glisten. Couples danced in merriment to the sounds of the Weird Sisters, as if the entire thing had been choreographed and rehearsed hundreds of times.

Professor Snape had of course, gone stag.

"I do not understand why she would not come with me," Boris Karkaroff fumed from his perch next to the refreshment table. He was talking about a teacher from Beauxbattons, Miss Raffish. "She is an outstanding teacher and I am a Headmaster. She should have been begging to come with me."

"Perhaps she was afraid your beard would end up in her punch," Snape sneered, making a mental note to drink something else. "Furthermore, you could not dance to save your life."

"And you could?" Boris raised an eyebrow at his companion. "I cannot picture you on that dance floor right now."

"You'd be surprised," Snape smirked, leaning against the table. "I most certainly can dance."

"Well, you would need a partner first," Boris shot back, angry that Snape would not make a fool of himself on the dance floor. "You may be an expert at dancing Severus, but you certainly are not with women."

Snape sneered and turned away from the former Death Eater. Even if Boris had sided with the Dark Lord, it didn't give him the right to be THAT heartless. Snape could get a woman if he wanted one.

Then, everything stopped.

A lone figure stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, casually leaning against the door-frame. She was shapely and pale, with long black hair past her waist. Her long gown was a deep crimson and brushed the floor as she walked down the part in the center of the dance floor. Matching high-heels peeped out from under the folds of cloth, and long black gloves that went to her elbows completed the ensemble. Snape could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as her dark eyes met his and she flashed a smile.

Carmilla.

"Miss Thantos," Albus said, in delight as the vampire walked up to the Head Table. Dumbledore bent over and kissed Carmilla's hand while she cooed like a school-girl. "I'm so glad you could come."

"Thank you for inviting me Albus," Carmilla smiled. Snape was fairly certain that if Boris' jaw fell any lower it would hit the floor. "I do love dances."

"Well, perhaps you can find yourself a partner," Dumbledore replied, nudging her and making sure he was loud enough to be heard. "I'm sure there are plenty of eligible bachelors around here somewhere."

The next thing Snape knew, Carmilla was gone. She could not be seen, for at least twenty males had hounded her almost immediately. Snape could have sworn he saw Ronald Weasley's head in there, begging Carmilla for a dance. However, the woman had other plans.

"Oh, what a marvelous buffet," Carmilla said, smiling as she approached the refreshment table. Thankfully her fangs were tucked away so no one would know what she really was. "And look! They even have a 'Choose Your Own Partner' section!"

Snape sneered as Carmilla gave Boris a once-over. She was really playing this up; the fact that he hadn't invited her to the Yule Ball. What could he do? She was a bloody vampire for Merlin's sake!

"I'm sorry, but you're a bit too old for me," Carmilla grimaced apologetically. Carmilla was by far his senior however; she was a few millennia older than the wizard. "Besides, I like my men tall, dark, and hooked-nosed."

Boris begged Carmilla to dance with him, saying he would gladly break his nose to meet her expectations. As much as Carmilla was probably happy to see the ex-Death Eater offer his nose to her, she declined. With a simple poke on Boris' shoulder, Carmilla made him lose his balance and nearly take out the table.

"Would you care to dance?" Carmilla asked playfully, tapping Snape lightly on the tip of his nose. "Or would you rather stay here with Mr. Two-Left-Feet?"

"I believe it is customary for the man to ask a lady to dance," Snape replied, a slight smile on his face. "Or are you losing your memory in your old age Milla?"

Boris' gaze flickered back and forth between the pair. As far as he knew, Snape thought all women were scum. He had never seen this woman before, and she looked thirty at the most.

"Well, it is the twentieth century," Carmilla retorted, laughing lightly. "Times do change Severus. However, if you wish to ask me to dance, then do so."

Snape smiled as he bent down to take one of Carmilla's petite gloved hands. He kissed it, lingering a few moments longer than necessary. He could feel the blush as he stood back up and Carmilla tittered softly.

"Miss Thantos, may I have this dance?"

Snape swept Carmilla off her feet, literally. Despite the fact that she had the strength of ten Hagrids, Carmilla was surprisingly light. The pair laughed as Snape set her on the dance floor, her perfect hair a bit tousled and her gown a tad rumpled.

Severus thought she looked better that way.

The Weird Sisters had since continued to play, but having the Potions teacher and a beautiful stranger on the floor made all of the couples hesitate. The students had never seen their teacher smile in happiness, let alone kiss a lady on the hand. It was rather unsettling have the teacher act like a gentleman.

Carmilla smiled and looked around at all the motionless dancers. Snape could feel Carmilla willing them to dance a sort of wand-less Imperius Curse. Snape was unaffected by this; he had learned Occulemency for a reason. Besides, he wanted to dance with Carmilla with his free-will intact.

As if on cue, all of the couples began to dance. Carmilla smiled as she curtsied, her red gown sparkling in the ghostly snow. Snape bowed deeply, his stare never wavering from Carmilla's dark brown eyes.

And then, they danced.

Carmilla had attended many balls in her time on Earth. She had danced with dukes, barons, earls, and even the occasional king. But all of these dances paled in comparison to the only royalty worth her undying love; the Half-Blood Prince.

"So Milla, am I up to your standards?" Severus smiled as he spun her around. "You must have a lot of experience dancing."

"You're tolerable," Carmilla jested, laughing lightly. "Your waltz could use a little work though."

"Perhaps I just need a better teacher," the Potions Master replied. "One who has danced with thousands of men, and probably been with a few hundred."

"That is not true," Carmilla scoffed, their dance interrupted for a fleeting moment. "And even if I was, it was not out of love. Until you gave me back my Touch, I was as hollow as a straw. Now, well, I'm just chalk-full of love."

"Perhaps we should take this outside," Snape smiled, dipping Carmilla as the waltz ended. Her glossy black hair swept the ground as he lifted her back up. "Somewhere more private?"

"After you my prince," ruby lips smiled back at him. "Lead the way."

Severus took Carmilla by the hand and led her towards the gardens. She could have walked with in-human speed if she wanted to, but being led by Severus made her feel pleasurable vulnerable. Besides, feeling Snape's touch, even through her gloves, was the most beautiful sensation in the world.

"Stay here," Snape whispered under his breath so that Milla's super-hearing could pick it up. He pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to a clump of rosebushes. "I shall secure us a spot."

Snape grinned mischievously as he pulled out his wand from his waist-coat pocket. Carmilla giggled as he loped over to the foliage. She would hate to be those students sitting behind those plants right now. "Out of the bushes NOW!" Severus bellowed, blasting the roses with a burst of energy from the tip of his wand. "Ten points form Hufflepuff Stebbins for snogging in plain sight!"

Carmilla watched with a smile as two teenagers jumped out of the bush like their robes were on fire. Galloping to the safety of the Great Hall, the teen mumbled something about there not being any greasy gits in there. Carmilla decided to spare the students some points and not mention that to Severus.

"Well now, perhaps we may continue?" Snape said, striding up to Carmilla and dusting thorns off of his robes. He held out a ramshackle bouquet of eight roses; casualties from his wand's blast. "For you, my beloved Countess."

"Why thank you," Carmilla blushed as she took the roses. "How thoughtful of you."

Then, she smelled it.

Obviously, Snape had pricked a few fingers while gathering the roses. Tiny spots of blood speckled his fingers as Carmilla felt her fangs pop out of their own accord. Quickly, she covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

"I didn't mean to…" Carmilla's voice trailed off. Of course, she had meant to. Even though Severus invented a potion which allowed Milla to eat and drink human food, her body still craved blood upon occasion. "It won't happen again."

"Of course it will," Snape smiled, gesturing for Carmilla to sit beside him on the bench among the roses. He tugged his gloves on over the sores, and then kissed Carmilla's cheek. "That's who you are, and I would have it no other way."

"You missed," Carmilla replied, kissing Snape on the lips. "If we're going to be snogging all night, we might as well do it properly."

*************

An hour later, Carmilla and Severus emerged from the roses. Carmilla was re-doing her lip-stick in her magical compact containing a piece of the Mirror of Erised. Snape was trying to wipe off Carmilla's infernal lip-prints which covered his face and neck. Even Milla's compact was useless; he couldn't see his own damn reflection. For a fleeting moment he wished he wasn't in love with Carmilla so at least he could see where the hell the lip-stick was.

Eventually, Carmilla managed to wipe off the remainder of their kiss-fest with Snape's handkerchief. The cloth was now quite pink, so Snape shoved it further in his pocket. Holding Carmilla's hand, he led her to the Great Hall.

Snape stopped quickly, his hand on the door to the galla.

"Oh, and Milla," Snape said, grinning as they entered the Hall. "If you feel inclined to have a drink, do avoid the punch."

***********

Thanks and please review :D

Oh, and here's a link to my pic of Snape and Carmilla dancing

.com/art/Undying-Love-142523001


End file.
